


Mein Schatz

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Forced Submission, German Gellert Grindelwald, Knotting, Language Kink, M/M, Omega Original Percival Graves, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Kink, omega instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Percival shivers - shudders - and steps back.  He hadn’t wanted this.  He hadn’t planned it.  And now there’s nothing he can do to stop it.  His instincts scream at him to bow his head and submit to this alpha because he’ll be hurt so much worse if he tries to fight or run.  Just do what he says, just obey - except he still doesn’t want this.“Du machst mich so geil,”Gellert mutters, voice low, and Percival doesn’t understand the words but the tone - dark and low like burnt toffee, heavy with need - is unmistakable.  He winds his hands around Percival’s waist, pulling them flush against each other and pressing forward.  A whine escapes Percival's throat as his breath speeds up and he looks away, glancing around the room as though he might find a way out of this.There isn’t one.





	Mein Schatz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Look at how much you’re trembling.. does my knot hurt that much?” + Grindelgraves. Enjoy!

Percival shivers - shudders - and steps back.  He hadn’t wanted this.  He hadn’t planned it.  And now there’s nothing he can do to stop it.  His instincts scream at him to bow his head and submit to this alpha because he’ll be hurt so much worse if he tries to fight or run.  Just do what he says, just obey - except he still doesn’t  _ want _ this.

Gellert closes the space between them, and why did Percival ever think he might be different?  This smooth talking German man who oozed friendship with a smile, and in the end wanted the same thing as every other alpha.  

_ “Du machst mich so geil,”  _ he mutters, voice low, and Percival doesn’t understand the words but the tone - dark and low like burnt toffee, heavy with need - is unmistakable.  He winds his hands around Percival’s waist, pulling them flush against each other and pressing forward so that Percival can feel his growing bulge grind against his own small, soft dick.  A whine escapes him as his breath speeds up and he looks away, glancing around the room as though he might find a way out of this.

There isn’t one.

“Relax, little darling,” Gellert murmurs, a smile pulling at his lips.  _ “Komm schon.” _  His hands rest on Percival’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the dip of his waist and holding him in place, keeping him still and making him be good.

Then one of those big, warm hands starts to move, sliding around to cup his ass and squeeze, fingers pressing into his flesh and massaging him while Percival gasps.  He can’t do this, he doesn’t want to do this - his own hands grip Gellert’s shoulders, scrabbling desperately and trying to find an anchor while Gellert’s fingers  _ press _ right there, right against his aching hole through the too-thin fabric of his pants.

Percival jerks, twists, too scared to truly fight but also too scared to let this happen, pushing back against Gellert’s shoulders and trying to put just a little distance between them, something, anything -

Quick as lightning Gellert’s hand closes on the scruff of his neck, squeezing, pressing deep into that gland that tells him  _ everything is going to be okay, your alpha has you, just let it happen it’ll feel so good. _  Percival hiccups, he trembles - and lets out a breath as his eyes flutter closed, his body going lax in Gellert’s arms.

Gellert laughs softly, massaging the base of Percival’s neck and stimulating the glad buried deep beneath his skin, using his own body against him to turn him slutty and pliant.  And it works.  Percival’s thoughts turn hazy with the chemicals flooding his brain and the pleasure sparking down his spine, and he nuzzles in against Gellert’s chest for more.  It’s not the same all consuming need as being in heat, not even close, but it’s enough to make him surrender.  He doesn’t protest when Gellert leads him to the bed, stripping him and pressing him down into the soft sheets.

He still doesn’t want it, but it doesn’t seem so bad anymore.  At least Gellert can’t mate him or get him pregnant when he’s not in heat.  It’s just sex, he tells himself, that’s all.  Better to just do as the alpha says and let it happen, it feels good to obey.  

Gellert’s skin is hot against his own.  Percival is growing aroused, his hole becoming slack and loose and starting to ache, wetness forming.  Gellert trails a hand down his back, leaning in to worry at that sacred, intimate place at his neck with lips and teeth as his fingertip presses against Percival’s rim.  His body yields, opening so that Gellert can slip inside and make a place for himself.

_ “Scheiße, _ I’m going to enjoy fucking you.”

On reflex Percival presses back and spreads his legs, his hole tensing and relaxing as though it’s trying to suck Gellert’s finger deeper inside.  It's easier, his body knows what to do even if his mind still reels.  He can just let it happen, give this alpha what he wants, and it will be over soon.  Even if he wanted to he couldn't make himself fight, not with the way Gellert is nipping at his neck.  He knows exactly how to manipulate Percival’s body, just how to bypass his mind and make him obey, and there's nothing Percival can do.

Gellert pulls his finger out too quickly, and it burns.  Percival sucks in a breath, muscles clenching as he struggles to cope.  He lies still as the hands leave him, naked and shivering and wet.  Gellert’s shirt lands on the bed by Percival’s head and before he knows it there’s weight against his back, a body pressing him down against the mattress and keeping him in place, hot skin searing him.  Gellert grips his hips and drags him back, forcing his ass into the air and keeping one hand on the back of his neck.  It makes him looks like a good little omega, like he’s begging for it.  He can’t tell the humiliation from the arousal.

And then he jerks, hands fisting into the sheets as his body goes tense once again, because something blunt and heavy and  _ thick _ is pressing against his rim and he can’t do that yet, he’s aroused but not that much, he needs to go slower Gellert only gave him one finger he needs more time -

“Shh, shh, don’t fight.  Your body is made for this, you can take it.”  Gellert murmurs the words against his ear, and despite everything, the sound of his voice soothes him slightly.

“No, no,” he whines, but he doesn’t mean  _ no,  _ he means  _ wait. _  “Too big, too - oh - oh!”  He yelps when Gellert breaches him, pressing forward and making a space for himself inside, making Percival’s body accept him.  Gellert rocks his hips forward until he bottoms out and Percival is dizzy.  Everything’s happening so fast.  There’s no time to adjust, no time to think, all he can do is let Gellert take control.  His rim is stretched and taut, and when Gellert pulls his hips back to thrust in again, hard, the burn makes his head spin.  It’s not painful, not exactly, but it’s  _ so much. _

He takes it, his body is made to take it.  Instincts take over; he breathes and rocks with the rhythm, squeezing and relaxing, over and over and over while Gellert fucks him.

He loses track of it, body soft and pliant, but he feels it when Gellert’s knot starts to swell.  It’s barely noticeable at first - a slight thickening at the base of his cock that makes Percival ache just a little bit more - but before he knows it there are tears slipping down his cheeks when it tugs against his rim, forcing him so wide and open that he doesn’t know how he’ll ever close up.  His hole throbs, he can feel every inch of the girth, and with each thrust he makes a small, broken noise in his throat.  Gellert grunts above him, cursing and groaning while Percival cries.

_ “Sto - st… sto - oh - op -” _ he pleads, but the words are lost in the sheets.

When the knot finally catches Percival wails.  Gellert pulls back and Percival’s rim refuses to stretch, can’t go any wider, can’t  _ bare _ to go any wider, keeping Gellert locked inside.  His thrusts turn into brutal slams of his hips which jar Percival to his core, making him rock up the bed before finally,  _ finally,  _ his cock pulses and he stills.  Percival can feel the hot come being pumped into him, filling him to the brim and pooling deep inside.  He tries to breath.

Eventually Gellert shifts.  He drops his head to rest against Percival’s naked back, breathing heavily with exertion and satisfaction, resting there for a moment until he winds his arms around Percival yet again.  He shifts them until he’s lying on his side with Percival curled against him, still locked tight together.  Percival whimpers when the movement makes the knot pull at his rim, sore and swollen and still stretched so wide.  Gellert chuckles.  One arm wraps low over his belly and the other loops around his chest, fingers idly tracing his skin and circling his nipples while he returns to mouthing the base of Percival’s neck, keeping him a weak, submissive mess.

“Look how much you’re trembling,” he murmurs, voice low and breath brushing Percival’s sensitive skin like a feather.  “Does my knot hurt that much?”

Percival can hear the smile in Gellert’s voice even as he nods, a sob bubbling up from his chest.  It does, it pulses with each heartbeat, and he just wants to curl in on himself and rest but he can’t get away.

“Ah,  _ mein Schatz.” _  Gellert rolls his hips again, shifting to get more comfortable.  His arms surround Percival, keeping him caged in against his body.  “You’ll like it more in the morning,  _ ja? _  You will adjust.”

Percival squeezes his eyes shut.  He’d thought all Gellert wanted was a quick fuck - an omega hole to put his cock in for a night.   _ He can’t do more of this.  _

But even so, he knows that if Gellert tells him to stay he will.  He feels so small in the alpha’s arms, so vulnerable, and his instincts scream at him to obey and let Gellert protect him even though it’s Gellert he needs protection  _ from. _

But his body will obey the alpha who knotted him before it obeys what Percival wants, in the end.

New tears cling to his lashes as he realizes the truth.  He’s trapped, helpless; Gellert’s little omega slut for as long as he wants, and there’s nothing Percival can do but accept it.  Numbness creeps over him, settling around the edges of his mind and keeping him from feeling the full weight of the realization.  Behind him, Gellert’s breathing deepens.  It’s late and Percival can feel him drifting off, seemingly exhausted and content after filling Percival with his seed.  Fingers slowly stroke his lower belly, comforting little movements that taper off as Gellert succumbs to sleep.

Percival is left in the dark and the quiet with nothing for him to do but be a good omega and hold still on Gellert’s cock.  He can still feel every inch of it buried deep inside him, pressing against his insides as a constant reminder of just what an omega is - a slutty body meant to hold alpha cocks.  When he can be taken like this, made to spread his legs and like it with a firm grip to the back of the neck, that’s all that really matters.

And beneath the fear and the numbness that tries to mask it, some part of it feels… good.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
